villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kagan
Kagan is the main antagonist of BloodRayne 2. He is Rayne's evil father and a vampire overlord. He was voiced by . Biography It is unknown how old he is, but Kagan is likely to be very ancient. His policy was to often rape a woman to bear one of his children and then he kills the mother as well as her whole family so the child would only have him to turn to. Rayne would have been forced to turn to him but a man named Professor Trumain took Rayne in and raised her (it was also hinted that he may have taken another of his offspring and raised him or her). Rayne admitted if Trumain did not, she would have become as evil as her half-siblings. Rayne then joins the Brimstone Society to hopefully find her father and kill him. Meanwhile, Kagan joined the Nazis. Supposedly dead for years after an explosion caused by a dying Trumain with a grenade while Kagan was looking for something called the Vespers Shards, Rayne spent 60 to 70 years later killing off her half-siblings since she didn't get a chance to kill him herself. After she learns her half-siblings were building tower to release a cloud of chemicals with blood into the air called the shroud, which would allow vampires to roam the city, Rayne destroys one of the towers and learns that Kagan was alive with the Vesper Shard seared into his flesh, which he admitted causes him intense pain but grants him great power. Despite that there were other towers and they had released the shroud and many citizens were killed by not only vampires, but demonic entities as well, Rayne is happy to know that Kagan is alive so she can kill him herself to avenge her mother and her mother's family. She makes her way to a large building, killing several more of her half-siblings and eventually reaches the top. She finds Kagan and finally gets the fight she wanted since her childhood. Despite being a powerful fighter, Kagan is no match for his daughter and is decapitated. Since Rayne is now the only one with the Kagan bloodline, she takes over his empire. Severus warns her though that now that she is in charge, other vampire overlords, as powerful or maybe even stronger than Kagan would try to come after her to take over his empire. Kagan was pure evil, and saw his children as mere servants, even leaving one to die after failing to kill Rayne. His towers resulted in the deaths of thousands of innocent people, and even before that, he has raped many women to bear dhampir children and wiped out entire families. He has control of a large vampire empire and even has control over demons. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Rapists Category:Pure Evil Category:Deceased Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Archenemy Category:Abusers Category:Monster Master Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dark Messiah Category:Horror Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Evil from the Past Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Male